Decisions
by Gigette
Summary: Caitlin finds herself hooked on a new high class hottie, but her temporary funds don't seem like enough to please. Jude's not content with her plans one bit.


His lips exerted another sigh in defeat. Jude had been stuck at the Lemon alone, with a new boy crazy Caitlin, who just recently hooked up with the guy who, and he quotes, 'has the cutest butt in the entire mall'. Didn't he tire of the same gushy stories? The exact same clumsy scenarios, just different boys? He honestly didn't know why, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. The other four, however, found it rather easy to exit the scene and head to a new Kung Fu flick at the cinema. One which Jude had been planning to see for a few days now. What was she even talking about now? Her voice is at such a fast pace he can only catch names and adjectives. Ah well, he'll have to pitch an opinion sooner or later. If he's lucky she won't catch that he tuned her out a few seconds after she mentioned his "cute butt". He sipped at his lemon smoothie and finished it dry.

"...but then he asks me if I'm like Spanish or something and I'm like oh my GOSH no! And he's like really, cause you look like this model off this one..."

As she talks, her voice fades off completely, and he's lost in his own thoughts. _'Wow, her lips move really fast. Wonder if she kisses as fast as she talks. Woahhh wait a minute, conscious-bro, are you really thinking of kissing Cait right now? I mean she's cute 'n all but she's like...Cait. And you guys have been friends for like. Ever, dude.'_ His head shakes in shame, bu he's caught sight of her glossy lips again and he can't even help himself. _'She's so pretty though, man! Gosh, what if I could sneak a smooch. She's always wearin' that shiny chick stuff on her lips that smells like melons. '_

"...so Tricia spots me and tries to steal him away from me! Augh, she is a total cow! But not even her new leopard print leggings are enough to distract him from my new purple..."

_'I wonder if she's into tongue. Most chicks aren't. Star wasn't, anyway. Aw, dude! Now you're dragging Star into this.' _Jude doesn't know what he's more ashamed of at this point; the fact that he's considering kissing Caitlin or the fact that he's comparing his ex-now-goth-girlfriend with one of his closest gal friends.

"...And then after that we're planning to go to Tino's!" She let a squee of excitement escape her. Only this time, it was loud enough to get him ringing.

Jude pulls his hands away from his ears, a lazy smile on his face. It's only then does he realize the last statement. "Woah, wait a minute there Cait, isn't Tino's...you know, like the fanciest Italian restaurant out there? Guy sounds like he's rollin' in the dough."

"I know," She nods with a knowing grin. "A first date romance and social rank combo, complete with high class foreign dinner. No guy has ever done this for me, Jude, he's the one."

The skateboarder's smile fades into a concerned expression. So were the last thirty or so guys. This one didn't seem all to different from the rest. Besides, she couldn't stomach much fancy food, and probably didn't know Italian cuisine beyond pizza. Then again, neither did he. "But how are you gonna afford that kinda green? I mean you haven't even paid off your parents yet."

He's starting to get the idea that he's actually more worried about this date than he usually gets.

Caitlin doesn't look the least bit distraught. "I've got another job! Frilly and Pink has a mini boutique with just accessories called Cute 'n Yellow, and Kylie, you know, the one who hooked me up with her ex-boyfriend's best friend's roommate last fall?"

Jude can't recall. In fact, Jude doesn't even clearly remember Caitlin's last catch or how he got dumped in a rush, either. Nonetheless, wanting to keep her from explaining yet another tale, he nods. "Uh...o'course I do."

"Well, she totally owes me for some neon cami's I bought her at the last once-in-a-lifetime Albatross and Finch sale about six months ago. So, she got me up with a job there!" Her fists tighten as she jumps behind her register, giddy as ever. "I'll only be folding shirts and stuff, but it'll be enough for dinner with Parker this Saturday!"

"I don't know, dudette,_ two_ jobs?" Jude could barely keep track of anything with a first job, he couldn't imagine keeping two. Wayne was tough on him already. The thought of two indie-video obsessed managers made him cringe. "Sounds like too much work for a little date."

"Oh, _no,_ Jude," Caitlin quickly corrects him, "This is not some little date. It's Tino's. _Tino's_. This is definitely a sign that he wants to get serious. Besides, what's a little folding? On break and after work, I just head to Cute 'n Yellow for a few hours and head home. It'll only be until I get the money." She's crossed her arms in a pleased manner. She's most confident with her plan. "I'll quit right after dinner. Problem solved!"

"But..." Jude found several flaws, such as the possibility of their high class dates continuing, or the fact that she was a shopping fiend and probably end up buying bracelets rather than assisting customers. He tried to find the most sensible of reason without their wise Nikki-san. "But wont you be like, super tired after work and stuff? I mean that means you'll be here until...like..." His eyes drop to his pale fingers as he counts in the oddest way possible. "Four...nine...ele- woah, you'll be here like until the mall closes, bra!"

She still hasn't come through. She's gone into another fit of dreamy sighs. Probably picturing his cute butt again, Jude rolls his eyes in light disgust. He brings a hand to her face to get her back to earth. "Cait. Caitlin. Caitini-weenie."

The lemon hat falls from her head as she leaps up. "Huh. What." Then, she raises a brow. "Did...did you just call me Caitini-weenie?"

"Anything to stop you from thinkin' of choice booty, dude."

Her blush is obvious, but she continues to make an attempt to hide it under her palms. Another giggle and he wants to melt. "I wasn't thinking about it! Honestly!"

Jude laughs, ruffles fingers through her un-lemoned head and shrugs. "All I'm sayin' Cait is that this guy seems like a lot of trouble for you. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Forget to match your eyeshadow with your new pumps?"

"No. Order the longest thing on the menu. That's usually the grodiest thing in foreign restaurants." Jude says flatly. "Oh and don't, like, go all out and stuff. Putting on a fake Caitlin mask on top of the real Caitlin body."

"Aw, Jude!" She tilts her head, her eyes crinkled alongside a smile. "You're worried about me. That is so sweet."

He doesn't hear her words of praise, but instead pauses to reconsider his logic. "Well, actually, I don't think a mask fits on your body, so maybe a fake Caitlin sheet?" He notices the confused look on her face and quickly realized he mentioned her physique. "Wait! It's not like I think your body is huge or anythin', you have a totally great bod, Cait, like, a Betty bod!"

"Did...you just compliment my bod?" She giggles under her breath. "And call me Betty?"

"NO!" He stops again, doesn't think. "I mean! Well, it's just..." Wow, what a cute giggle. He melts when her eyes are half-lidded to match his. Jude snickers along with her, his own cheeks a rosy tint. "Uh, haha, what I meant to say was. Uh-"

Wyatt seems to hear his mental pleas right on time. Mocha still in hand, he arrives behind his boarding buddy. "What's up?"

"WORK, that is what is up my main java man," Jude quickly turns to a now puzzled vocalist. "And by work is up I mean it is sky high!" He turns to glance Caitlin as he takes Wyatt's hand and rushes further away from the stand. "Gotta go Cait! Got...uh...a lot of...uhm," His head leans in to Wyatt's as he whispers, "Hey what's my job again?"

"You alphabetize horror and sci-fi movies, currently." He replies. He glimpses over him and tries to see what caused the rush in the first place. "What's going-"

"I've got SO much alphabets to horrify, Cait, so much!" Jude calls out. "Catch ya later!"

"Jude, we got off a few hours ago." Wyatt murmurs as he struggles out of Jude's grasp.

The blond doesn't speak until he finds a good mall plant to hide behind. He drags the coffee lover in with him as he kneels in desperation. "Dude," he says in a shaken tone. "I think...I think I need some dude to dude talk, pronto!" 


End file.
